For Years
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Trunk can probably pinpoint when he fallen for the oldest demi-Saiyan if someone ask him. Having to hide his feelings for years only to have Goten as a confident when he starts to go on about Gohan. There be a small chance before Gohan's upcoming wedding to admit his feelings. If they are return be great and if not at least he tried.


**A simple request that turn into a twist for me to play with that i find a bit sad as well.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ Or characters.**

For Years

Summary: Trunk can probably pinpoint when he fallen for the oldest demi-Saiyan if someone ask him. Having to hide his feelings for years only to have Goten as a confident when he starts to go on about Gohan. There be a small chance before Gohan's upcoming wedding to admit his feelings. If they are return be great and if not at least he tried.

Warnings: Au, pining, almost one-sided relationship, slash, some language

* * *

I could feel my father's temper I inherit about to kick start hearing her laugh at something he said. My blue eyes narrows into slit while I struggle with my ki to be at normal level. Besides me I see my closest friend and fellow demi-Saiyan Goten son, the younger brother of my secret crush, snort while he glance in the distance where Gohan is with Videl on their date only it couldn't be romantic enough since us kids where with them as chaperones.

"Trunks tell him already," Goten urges me as I shake my head staring at the short spiky hair ruffle in the wind making my breath stop and heart pound. "Idiot."

"You an idiot Chibi," I half remark still lost in my daze and heart ache as Videl snuggles closer to him before Gohan clears his throat and gets on one knee.

My heart stops in my chest as eyes widen. Goten also in shock looks between me and Gohan down in the distant hissing between his teeth. Right before my eyes I watch the man I first develop a crush on seven years old since he is so strong and always practice movements for fighting if he doesn't do it. Nearly eleven years pass and now he finally is proposing to his girlfriend of so many years after the off and on relationship.

At Videl's happy squeal of yes my heart shatters. When did I become an idiot fool? Why couldn't I say something to him? I told Goten I fallen for his older brother and random topics he takes in stride even with a few looks of disgust about what I would do to him but he been happy for me.

"Trunks man breath," Goten urges me while shaking my shoulder.

I take a shaky breath feeling tears wanting to form and I push it down trying to be my usual cocky and arrogant self. The look Goten gives me said he will humor me as Videl spots us showing the single small diamond and silver band while Gohan rubs his neck nervously.

I half heard him admit it was the cheapest one at the store since didn't have enough for the one he thought was the perfect one. I can see a hint of sorrow in Videl's eyes before one of understanding. He's mine I want to cry but I keep silent. I turn stiffly leaving the new engage couple before taking off in the air flying far away as fast I could with Goten at my heels as a comforting friend.

"It's okay to cry," Goten said while my body trembles and a sniffle escapes but I shake my head.

I'm not going to cry. I'm not weak. I'm my father's son, a prince to a species known as Saiyans. For years I tried to suppress my feelings. I wonder for a moment if any of the others caught wind or even suspect my emotions It is the first day of a long an tense filled nine months until the day of the wedding.

Over this time I seen Gohan looking less happier and his mother overjoyed with his upcoming wedding. Even Goku show his concern asking if he's sure of this wedding. Gohan seem to hold strong with a half-smile. I try to be near but it been getting hider to hide my growing jealous anger and biting tongue. Times I want to say Gohan would prefer it be a simple gathering not lavishing or over the top as its becoming.

I taken to sparring more and more that it begin to concern my father. It's also my father who help pull my head out of my ass. Why I feel this way? It was simple. Gohan Son is my mate. How was I supposed to know? Of course my father decide to rub it in I'm an idiot. I accept his harsh comments seeing the wedding happening in several hours.

Giving a last nod flying to the church it will take place where I find Gohan pacing in a side room alone. He seem surprise to see me wearing my gi training outfit instead of a tuxedo. I feel my mouth dry up at the tuxedo showing his muscular built and how handsome he looks. My cheeks start to burn and hope it's not red.

"Gohan I…I have something to tell you," My heart continues to race and my palms start to sweat making me rub against the pants.

He watches me with those confuse eyes wondering what I'm doing.

"Trunks?" He said.

"I have feelings for you for years. I want you to know I love you." I said quickly putting my heart out there only to receive a soft sigh.

"Trunks I'm marrying Videl and I haven't told anyone yet but I found out I'm to be a father," Happiness spread across his face and my heart leaps into my throat.

'He's to be a father?' I shout in my mind nodding quickly.

"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to marry her," I find my voice cracking and my harden exterior breaking I put up as a tough guy crumbles around me.

"Yes I do. I love Videl and she makes me happy. I'm even looking forward to the baby." He answers with a sad smile. "I'm sorry Trunks."

"Oh," I choke bowing my head before looking back up with a fake smile. "Congrats man."

"Yeah," I can see he's lost in thought of his future family. I walk out bumping into Goten, his father, and my parents. Dad must have told mom since she given me a concern yet hopeful look. I shake my head. Gohan is gone from my grips. Videl has him. How life isn't fair. For years I love him from a distance but it seems it was too late in the end.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
